Time for a Doctor
by Lord Zerthin
Summary: A Doctor Who/Adventure Time crossover that I thought I'd never get to do. Hope its good!
1. Chapter 1

Time for a Doctor!

A Doctor Who/Adventure Time crossover that I thought I'd never get to do. Hope its good!

Chapter 1: A New face and a Crash-site

-TARDIS-

A man in a overcoat paces around a consol, the center of the consol rises and sets with every breath the man takes.

"Still can't get ginger hair, teeth are weird but I don't mind" The man mutters as the TARDIS makes an odd sound.

"Oh right, crashing, but where?" the man asks with a grin on his face.

"ALLONS-Y" he says before the TARDIS crashes.

-Meanwhile-

"Got any 5's" asks a boy about 16-17 in a blue shirt.

"Go fish Finn" says a yellow dog

"Jake stop cheating, I know you have 5's now give them" Finn says grabbing at his best bud

"Nu-uh, wait did you hear that?" Jake says backing away from Finn.

"Uhh, what now. If this is another one of your tricks dude!" Finn says heading to the window.

"Jake, why is there a blue box outside. Did Princess Bubblegum create another machine that went hay-wire?" asks Finn.

"Nah mate, she's been cooped up since the Ice King went on a Princess nabbing spree" Jake says stretching over to Finn.

"What ever it is, it looks like someone's home anyway" adds Jake stretching out the room.

"Huh, wait up" Finn says chasing after his friend.

"I knew you had 5's" Finn says passing the cards on the floor.

"Hehe!" is all that is heard from Jake.

-Outside-

"So what is it" ask Jake

"I don't know, wish Bubblegum was here" Finn says

"Oooh, I'm Bubblegum, kiss me Finn" Jake says morphing into Bubblegum but a yellow version of the pink princess.

"Cut it out dude" Finn says tackling his friend to the floor.

Both boy's are cut off by the strange box's doors opening, a man stumbles out and falls onto the grass.

"Looks like he needs a Doctor" Finn says

-End for now-

Hope you guys like, did you like my sorta detail of the Doctor... Bye for now -jet-packs away-


	2. Chapter 2

Time for a Doctor!

A Doctor Who/Adventure Time crossover that I thought I'd never get to do. Hope its good!

Chapter 2: Of Gum and Blue

-Hospital-

"You sure he's even alive Doc?" Asks Finn, Finn looks like he has not slept since dragging the heavy body of the unknown man towards the main hospital in Ooo  
"Not sure, might have to cut him open, just to check" Doctor Princess says  
"No cutting, no slicing" The Doctor moans as he sits up on the bed.  
"Who are you?" Ask Finn and the Princess  
"Me I'm the Doctor, and you know this place is made of candy right" The Doctor says before passing out again.  
"That was odd" mutters Jake.  
"That it was bud, that it was" Finn says.

-Doctor's POV-

After waking up for a bit Doctor knew he was out cold, his brain worked overtime running over his past faces and his newest regeneration.

=Flashback=

Doctor was above the Shard in London battling a figure dressed in white.  
"The Empty Man will have his home inside the Doctor's dome" said the figure lunging at the Doctor.  
"Oh a poet, never battle one before. Well that's a lie, don't know if you call a scroll fight an actual fight, but Shakespeare would not give up" said the Doctor proudly dodging the attack.  
"The Doctor will fall and The Empty Man will rule all" Said the figure swinging at the Doctor's feet.  
"Will you be quiet, god poets are so touchy. Speaking of touchy" said the Doctor dodging the attack once again.  
"You know you had a home, no more. The Oncoming Storm. Last one of them all" said the figure.  
"Your not even trying now" said the Doctor waving his sonic screwdriver at the figure.  
"Weapon, the Doctor armed?" said the figure backing away.  
"Yeah, but not a weapon. A tool, a dab hand putting up shelf's" the Doctor says while the sonic blinks and bleeps at the figure.  
"Oh your a bad boy, escaping from where you belong. I shall not allow you to stay" Doctor says stepping closer to the creature.  
"Stay away Doctor or I'll jump and this body shall fall" the Empty Man says stepping closer to the edge  
"No" said the Doctor diving at the creature, they both end up falling off the Shard.  
The Doctor and the Empty man ended up in a free fall off the Shard.  
"Doctor risk himself, but Trensalor still awaits you" said the creature crashing into the ground.  
"Ow, well that was a rush. Oh starting my regeneration. Must get to the TARDIS now" said the Doctor running towards the blue box  
"Hope I finally get ginger hair" Doctor says as the bright light blinds the whole TARDIS.

=Flashback End=

-Finn's POV-

"So he's not human?" asks Finn.  
"Nope, well do you have two hearts Finn" says Princess Bubblegum.  
"Last time I checked, no!" says Finn smiling.  
"Well he's from another world then!" says P.B (Princess Bubblegum)  
"But where and how did he get here?" asks Doctor Princess.  
"I think we can tell you that" says Finn and Jake at the same time.

-Outside Finn and Jake's tree-house-

"A blue police box, and I guess its not actually a box" says P.B inspecting the crashed TARDIS.  
"I really don't know, he stumbled out. I think the door's locked though after the fact" says Finn.  
"He looked worse then he is now" says Jake stretching all over the box.  
"Want me to right it, make sure its upright?" asks Jake.  
"Sure Jake, Finn make sure if that man wakes up you tell me, I don't know if he's good or not!" says P.B as Jake sets the TARDIS upright.  
"Got it P.B!" says Finn as he runs back towards the hospital.  
"You impossible, and that man even stranger" says P.B with a grin on her face looking at the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for a Doctor!

A Doctor Who/Adventure Time crossover that I thought I'd never get to do. Hope its good!

Chapter 3: Ooo's Secret

-Hospital-

"Oh my aching head!" says the Doctor waking up from his slumber.  
"Oh your awake." says a boy about 16-17.  
"Yeah, I don't get hurt that easily." says the Doctor rubbing his forehead.  
"So the mystery man awakes!" says a yellow dog stretching over towards the Doctor.  
"I'm impressed he's alive." says a figure in white.  
"Ok name's first, who's the talking dog?" asks the Doctor.  
"Jake. Name's Jake!" Jake says smiling.  
"You know your impossible right?" says the Doctor pointing to Jake.  
"Who's this?" the Doctor asks pointing to the figure in white.  
"Me? I'm Doctor Princess, I'm also the one you told to not cut open!" Doctor Princess says pushing her glasses up.  
"Yeah sorry about that, I don't do well being cut open!" the Doctor says smiling.  
"So who's the human?" adds the Doctor pointing to the boy.  
"Finn hero of Ooo, protector of good, slayer of evil and all around nice guy!" says Finn grinning.  
"Ah so where am I, and also what day is it" asks the Doctor.  
"First your in Ooo, second the date... I say Sunday around 12 noon." says Jake using his ears as sensors.  
"Ooo.. Never heard of it sorry." says the Doctor jumping from the bed.  
"Hey guy wait, your hurt!" Finn says stopping the Doctor from moving forward.  
"I'm fine, as I said I don't get hurt that easily. To me a bump on the noggin is like a scraped knee!" the Doctor says doing a jig to prove his point.  
"Finn let the man leave, he's well. Maybe not in the head though!" Doctor Princess says giggling softly.  
"That's me, now please move. I need to got back to my blue box." The Doctor says moving from Finn's way.  
"It's at our house!" Jake says blocking the Doctor's path.  
"Well then you guys can take me to my box, then I'll be out of your hair in no time!" The Doctor says placing his arms around Finn and Jake.  
"Allons-y!" The Doctor adds pushing Finn and Jake out the hospital.  
"What a strange man..." Doctor Princess says going back to work.

-Outside-

"Did you really need to push us?" asks Jake.  
"Yep, cause my box could fall into the wrong hands." The Doctor says walking briskly.  
"It's a box though, and it's locked!" Finn says catching up to the Doctor.  
"Yeah but it's weaken by me crashing it into your garden. So anyone could get their hands on it." the Doctor says picking up his pace.  
"Jake!" Finn says.  
"Yeah bud?" Jake asks.  
"Go onward tell Bubblegum the mystery man has awoke, and is coming for his box!" Finn says towards Jake.  
"Got it pal." Jake says stretching his body into a giant version of himself, Jake takes off jumping from mountain to mountain.  
"You got some weird friends, impossible but weird!" The Doctor says.  
"Well yeah... Come on I'll race you!" Finn says running off.  
"Your on Finn!" says The Doctor running as well.

-Meanwhile on the outskirts of Ooo-

"You sure?" asks a figure dressed in black.  
"Positive, The Doctor has broke the barrier that protects the other realms" says another figure dressed in gray looking at an orb.  
"Then Ooo is doomed for we sealed 'him' away, and now he has a way to escape" says a figure in white.  
"Finn is not ready, he can't handle 'him' yet" says a figure in blue.  
"He must cause our magic can not longer hold 'him'!" says the figure in black turning to a cage, inside the cage is a deranged man. Flesh drips from his mouth. The figure presses the button on the cage opining it setting the creature free.  
"Hungry... for Finn..." the man growls as he sets off towards Ooo leaving behind what remains of the 4 figures.

-End-

So Doctor's awake and Ooo has a creature that want's to eat Finn, pretty normal day for the Doctor. How's Finn going to do in the next chapter called: Finn's 'Father'. Stay tuned to find out... -jet-packs away-


	4. Chapter 4

Time for a Doctor!

A Doctor Who/Adventure Time crossover that I thought I'd never get to do. Hope its good!

Chapter 4: Finn's 'Father' [It's been a while since I done this...]

-At Finn and Jake's treehouse-

"So he's called the Doctor?" Princess Bubblegum asks looking at the box confused.  
"Yeah... even though he was just out cold, he's up and talking!" Jake says.  
"Intresting!" Bubblegum says as she runs her hand up and down the blue box.  
"What the man, or this?" Jake asks pointing towards the box.  
"Both... for one you said the man was out cold... now he's up and talking... and this... this blue box it crashed into your garden, but not a scratch." Bubblegum says looking at the blue box.  
"Hey look.. Finn's back!" Jake says going over to Finn.  
"Where's the Doctor?" Bubblegum asks as a man in a overcoat appears from over the hills.  
"He likes to make an entrance!" Finn says as the Doctor walks closer to P.B and the TARDIS.  
"Y-yeah!" Bubblegum says.  
"Hello!" the Doctor says.  
"Hello!" P.B says back.  
"You know your talking bubblegum right!" the Doctor says moving towards the TARDIS.  
"Your human?" P.B asks.  
"Nope!" the Doctor says running his hand over the wood door of the TARDIS.  
"But you look..." Finn says.  
"Human?" the Doctor asks finishing Finn's sentence.  
"Well... yeah!" Finn says looking at the man confused.  
"Don't worry... I'm friendly!" the Doctor says looking at P.B.  
"What..." Jake says confused.  
"The Doctor is an alien!" P.B says finally.  
"Got it in one my bubblegum friend!" the Doctor says taking a key from his pocket.  
"A what?" Finn asks.  
"An alien... well a Time Lord, the last of my kind from the planet Gallifrey!" the Doctor says unlocking the TARDIS door's.  
"So the blue box?" Finn asks.  
"The use of my ship's chameleon circuit.. that fried and locked to that of a police call box... I like it though!" the Doctor says petting the box.  
"You treat it like it's alive!" Jake says.  
"It is!" the Doctor says simply before flinging the doors open.  
"I-it's b-bigger o-on the inside!" P.B says looking into the ship with awe.  
"Everyone says that!" the Doctor says as the TARDIS groans.  
"What's up?" the Doctor asks the TARDIS.  
"Something wrong?" Finn asks.  
"Not a thing!" the Doctor says simply  
"You have said nothing P.B!" Finn says.  
"She's scanning me!" the Doctor says pointing to the machine in P.B's hand!  
"Why?" Jake asks.  
"Maybe... she's shocked by the fact I have two hearts." the Doctor says.

-Meanwhile-

"Hunt... Finn!" a figure says sniffing the air.  
"Unknown!" the figure growls running towards Finn and Jake's treehouse.

-Back at Finn and Jake's treehouse-

"She'll be fine now!" the Doctor says placing P.B onto a bed.  
"So two hearts?" Jake asks.  
"Yep!" the Doctor says.  
"Cool!" Finn says as the TARDIS is struck.  
"What was that!" Jake asks.  
"We are moving through time and space... the TARDIS must have activated it's failsafe." the Doctor says.  
"Why?" Finn asks.  
"The TARDIS is damaged.. it's taking us to a safe place!" the Doctor says as the TARDIS thuds.  
"Let me guess... landed!" Finn says.  
"Yep... but when.. and where!" the Doctor says leaving P.b to rest.


End file.
